


It's Not The Journey that's Worth it, it's The Result

by sassykenzie1



Category: Original Work
Genre: 13 - Freeform, 13-year-olds, 7th grade, 7th graders, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Gay Sex, I don't know if the ones they are based off of are gay, M/M, Middle School, Middle schoolers, Oral Sex, These are based off real people I know, Underage Sex, Yaoi, guyXguy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Benjamin is a 13-year old, 7th grade boy who just transferred to a new school. Even worse for him, is he's gay.





	1. Sometimes Being New Isn't Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> I also never was the "new kid" at school because I went to the same school my entire life. All characters are based off my classmates or 7th grade teachers. I don't know if any of them are gay or not. This is a story they do not know about.

"Come in. Introduce yourself."  


"Uh..hi. My name is Benjamin.."  


"Well, hello, Benjamin. Why don't you sit over there," the teacher points next to a boy with his brown hair spiked a little at the front. "Beside Keagen." Keagen. A cute name for a cute boy. I am a 13-year old, 7th grade boy and I am gay. I just transferred to this new school. Surprisingly to me, my parents were okay with me being gay. They understood I didn't have a choice.  


"We are learning about child hunger. We're making an infographic tomorrow. Right now we are just watching a documentary on hunger in general."  


I set my stuff beside Keagen and I get really shy. I'm in close proximity to a hot guy, why wouldn't I be? The bell rings and the teacher, Mrs. Smith calls me up and reads my schedule. I have gym and then choir. Mrs. Smith says, "Does anyone have gym and then choir? Oh, Kristian does. Kristian please show Benjamin around to those classes."  


"'Kay," Kristian says, swinging a lanyard around. "I'll show him around."  


Well, shit. A hot guy showing me to gym. I'm lucky I brought clothes to change into so I could play basketball with my few friends after school. I follow him to gym, getting in my locker first. We go to the locker rooms and a few of the guys are already changing. Keagen has his shirt off. He has slight muscles on his arm and abdomen. Some guy named Landon acts like he has muscles, but he doesn't. But, Kristian has the biggest muscles. I almost feel like he caught me staring. Now I feel pathetic, since I have no muscle. Kristian puts on a sleeveless shirt and I'm thinking he's trying to make the muscles on his arm noticeable. I walk out and the teacher asks my name and all of that.  


We go into the gym and play badminton. I suck at it. I go change back into my clothes, keeping staring to a minimum. I follow Keagen and Kristian to choir. This teacher is an older, overweight woman. She tells me to stand with the guys. I get the music and I'm told I have five weeks to learn it. After that exhausting class, I go to my math class, taught by Mr. Bradbury. 

He tells me we're learning about slope. I have to sit next to Keagen again. There's this one girl who keeps looking back at Keagen. I think her name is Madeline. Maybe she has a crush on Keagen..and she can have him if I find another guy. I sit there and listen to the teacher. He’s having the whole class go over what they had done in chapter 5 so far. I actually understand this class, which is saying something because it’s “Advanced” Math. 

Keagan explained to me that the advanced class just learns all of the 7th grade stuff and half of the 8th grade stuff and if you do good this year you’ll get put in an advanced 8th grade math class, while the normal math class just learns the 7th grade stuff. I find out quickly that this must be Keagan’s favorite class, or at least favorite teacher, because he’s always making dumb remarks, jokes and annoying sayings in general. His favorite seems to be to say “Fam” a lot. Mr. Bradbury makes a mistake while writing on the board, and apologizes.  


“It’s okay, fam.” 

The teacher just ignores him. I see Madeline and Laura just sigh, smile and shake their heads while looking at each other. I feel jealousy flare up inside of me. Maybe, to get rid of this feeling, and to spare Madeline’s feelings, I’ll go after Kristian if I can. The bell rings and I follow everyone to their lockers. I go to mine and the kid next to mine grabs their lunchbox. I grab my lunchbox and walk to the cafeteria. I look for a seat that's empty. Nobody waves me to their table. I finally spot a table that's empty. I set my lunch down and start eating. I throw my trash away where everybody else is and I sit down and wait. The room is loud and it makes me aware of my situation. I’m used to people ignoring me. It got out that I was gay at my old school somehow and most people sort of shunned me. Here everybody isn't talking to me because I'm new. The lunch monitor walks by and says, “Go to recess.”  


I line up where the rest of the boys are and I end up behind Kristian. My eyes trail down and reach his butt. It looks good in the skinny jeans he's wearing. I go outside and start to walk to the light pole in the center of the parking lot where the buses usually are, but Madeline, Laura and their friend, I think her name is Haleigh, run past me and jump up on the base. I turn and walk to a bench on the sidewalk in front of the middle school. No one comes near me, or looks at me.  


The teachers call us in and I go to my locker and get my stuff for social studies since it's a Tuesday. I go to my Study Hall class and just sit there. In social studies, the teacher gets to know me and I get the notes for the Roman Empire. The class gets to choose their seats so I sit near Kristian. I pay attention to the lesson, though it's boring. The bell rings and I go to my locker. I open it and put my trapper inside, and grab my sweatshirt and put it on. I put my backpack on my back, zipping my jacket as I walk. There's a reason to unlock building near where I live where they have a basketball court. I get on the bus and the bus driver drops me off at my house. Why do I have to go to a school with so many hot guys?  



	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin has been at the school for a month, and he's finally invited to stay at his crush's house overnight. What will happen when the guys start pressuring him to find out who he likes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am a straight female so i have no idea how this works. The characters are based off of people and teachers I knew in 7th grade. I don't know if these guys are gay or not.

_(This chapter contains underage sexual content.)_

_A month later, December 1st._

Kristian invited me to his house with a bunch of the popular guys. It shocked me and I texted my mom, even though we're not allowed to have phones at lunch. She said that was fine, as long as I wore my basketball shorts and tank top to sleep and came home in the morning. He didn't live too far away, so I could walk home.

I was so excited! So many cute guys in one room. I don't pay attention in any class. Kristian asked me to sit with him and his friends. I can actively participate in this conversation because they’re talking about sports. It's not easy keeping my sexuality a secret, but it's one I've got to keep for now.

I go to Science, my final class for the day and barely pay attention. As the bell rings, I set my chair on the table and walk to my locker. I grab my homework for math over the weekend, basketball clothes, and my phone. Kristian comes over and says, “Ben, here's my number.” I thank him and add him to my contacts. Once Kristian turns to talk to someone else I change his contact name to have a heart after it. I save it and put my phone in my back pocket.

I get on my bus and get off at my bus stop and walk to Kristian’s house. I'm the first one there. He welcomes me in. He says, “My mom and dad aren't gonna be home until Monday, so it'll be just us.” At that my mind instantly goes to the dirty side and I mentally slap myself. Kristian shows me his room. It's painted in a light gray with scarlet trim. It’s fitting since he wears red sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt often, and we live in Ohio, where the state team’s colors are scarlet and gray. 

About 10 minutes later Keagen arrived and they started joking about something. The next to show up was a group of Adrien, both Blake’s, Landon, Bryan, Gary and Michael. I find out that's everybody that was invited. Kristian comes back and turns on the TV to some random channel. I found out quickly it's one of the adult channels. I bite the inside of my lip. They're all commenting on how hot the chick is, that they'd fuck her, and stuff like that, and I'm over there trying not to stare at the guy fucking her.

_A few hours later, midnight_

Kristian came up with the prank call idea. He dialed a random number and did a few generic pranks. Then Keagen had the idea to wrestle with Adrien in the middle of the room. I acted disgusted when Keagen rolled over onto my dick, but I was actually really happy. We mess around wrestling each other for nearly an hour. Landon falls asleep first, so Kristian draws a giant dick on his forehead with sharpie. I just write, “I'm a slut” and Kristian adds the word cunt. We decide to get more food. When we get back we decide to talk about the “sexy girls.” Keagen says, “I'll start with a question. Who here thinks that Madeline is pretty?” Landon, now awake and pissed says, “I do. She’s kinda salty but she's pretty.”

I see a few laughing at him. Keagen's face is one of disgust. “Did Madeline do something weird?”  
They turn to me. Keagen grabs his phone and shows me an Instagram DM she sent him. I can't help but laugh. Blake turns to me and says, “Tell us, Ben, is there someone you think is cute?”

“Well...I..don't think..I mean..does getting a boner because of someone count?”I say awkwardly.  


I seem to have got their interest.

“Who?” Adrien asks.

“Well, they're in Mrs. Smalls homeroom with me.”

Keagen, Kristian and Gary try to think of every girl in our homeroom.

“There's Madeline, Laura, Alicia, Kaylie, Anna, Amanda, Audrey, Riley, Katy, and Carly. Is it any of them?” Keagen asks.

“No…” I say quietly

“Then she's not in Mrs. Smalls homeroom.” Kristian states.

“...”

“Come on man, tell us who it is!” Keagen says.

My face goes red. I whisper, “Fuck...”

“We won't judge.”Gary says.

I finally give into the peer pressure and shout, “Fine! I-it's...Kristian..”

I bury my face in my hands.

Kristian’s face goes red and he says, “What?”

“I have a crush on you Kristian. I’m gay.” I say really quietly.

It's silent before someone laughs and says, “Dude, was that supposed to be a surprise?" Adrien asks. "I mean the crush on Kristian was a surprise, but you being gay was obvious. After all, you act the same as Kristian and he’s gay too!”

“You’re gay too, Kristian? I thought you had a girlfriend..?”

“I do..but it's just to cover up that I'm gay..I've been meaning to break up with her for a while.”

Kristian yawns. I check the time. 5:30 am. “I'm tired.”

“Me too.”

“Me too, fam.”

“Yeah.”

“I'm going to sleep.”

Kristian throws a blanket at each of us. Mine lands in my face and I get under it for warmth, because winters in Ohio are freezing. I fall asleep quickly. The fact that the blanket smells like Kristian’s cologne makes it better.

_“Hey, sexy,” Kristian purrs. “Come over here.”_

_  
_

_I walk near him and notice he's in just boxers. He pulls me close and kisses me, licking my lips. He forces his tongue inside of my mouth and our tongues wrestle for dominance. In the end, Kristian wins and he grabs my shirt. He pulls it off and I reluctantly stop kissing him. As soon as my shirt is off he kisses me again. He pushes my pants down and I kick them behind me. He reaches into my boxers and grabs my dick. It's already hard. He rubs it for a moment before he pushes my boxers down and kneels down. He licks the slit and then sticks the tip in his mouth. He begins to suck on my cock and I moan. He does it until I'm very near to cumming then stops. He stands up and kisses me again before he starts to push his own boxers down…_

I wake up with a start. I look down at my boner and groan. “Oh great,” I whisper. “A wet dream at a friend's house.” I stand up and make my way between sleeping bodies to the bathroom. I push open the door only to find Kristian there, already peeing. He notices me and his eyes widen. I stutter out an apology and run back to the room. I get under my blanket and Kristian comes in and over to me. He grabs my arm and pulls me up.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am a straight female so i have no idea how this works. The characters are based off of people and teachers I knew in 7th grade. I don't know if these guys are gay or not.


	3. Sexual Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex

_(More underage sexual content. More than dreams this time though..)_

_I get under my blanket and Kristian comes in and over to me. He grabs my arm and pulls me up.._

He says, “Why’d you run? I never said I was uncomfortable with the situation…”  
I make a noise of confusion. He leans in close enough that I can feel his breath on my ear and whispers, “In fact, I kinda liked it.” He leans nearer and wraps his arms around me. I notice that he’s shirtless. He maneuvers so that he's sitting in my lap. I go to protest before he laughs. “Did seeing me pissing make you hard?”  


“N-no..I, uh, had a..wet dream..”  


“Oh..was it about me?”  


“Uh...yes..”  


“What did I do?”  


“You uh..k-kissed me..pulled my shirt and shorts off and..uh..sucked my...dick”  


“Do you want to make that a reality?”  


“W-what!?”  


“I'll suck your dick, Ben.”  


He trails his lips against my cheek, getting nearer to my lips. He kisses me and I quickly kiss back with no hesitation. He grabs my shirt and pulls it off. He kisses my chest and licks it a little. He licks his way down to the top of my shorts. He leans away and pushes my shorts down. I push myself up as he does this. When Kristian goes to pull my boxers down he grazes my erection and I accidentally moan really loud. A second later the lights kick on and I hear a gasp and a laugh. All of the guys are awake now. Keagen and Michael are on the floor dying with laughter, Adrien just have been the one who gasped, Landon, Gary and Blake are disgusted, while the other Blake takes a picture. Everyone looks at him. “What? It's for blackmail.” Kristian pulls away and puts his face down. It's red. I look down too. I subconsciously cross my legs. That's when Keagen speaks up, “If you're going to fuck each other, at least don't do it right next to us.”  


Everyone agrees. Keagen stands up, his face still red and pulls me up. He puts his hand on my waist and leads me out. The guys are fully awake and talking and laughing now. Kristian pulls me into the bathroom and completely pushes me boxer down. I kick them to the side and he kneels. He licks the tip and I moan quietly. He puts the tip in his mouth. He is stationary for a moment before he starts to move and suck. I moan out and he looks at me. I can feel pressure building up in my abdomen. He keeps sucking, and he pressure keeps building before I moan out, “Kristian! I-I’m go-o-ing to cum!” He doesn't stop, instead he starts moving faster. I finally cum. He swallows it. He stands up, kisses me once more, and starts to take off his pants. He licks them over with mine. He winks and pushes his boxers down. His dick is hard. I kneel down and start to suck on his dick. He moans. I keep sucking for a few minutes before he pulls away. 

I say, “What’s wrong?”  


He sits down and pulls me into his lap. He slowly starts to finger my ass. I say, “Kristian?”  


“Yeah?”  


“What are we going to use as lube?”  


“Uh...I guess saliva..”  


I move and he starts to lick my ass. At first I can tell he's uncomfortable, but then he just gets it over with. I moan at the foreign feeling. Once I'm wet, I change positions and sit on his dick. Once I get used to the feeling, I start to bounce. Kristian begins to stroke my bouncing cock. I moan loudly. The feeling is strange, but it isn’t unpleasant. I continue my bouncing movement and Kristian and I moan. 

Finally Kristian says, “Ben, I'm gonna cum!” He cums and it runs down his dick, along with inside of me. I collapse against his chest. He kisses me and pulls me off his dick. He grabs some toilet paper and wipes his cock off. He cleans the floor the best he can and we get dressed. My underwear are wet so Kristian just tells me to go without. We walk back to Kristian's room and all the guys look at us. Landon says, “Have fun? We could hear you from here.”  


I blush. We don't reply, instead Kristian says, “What’re you guys doing?”  


“Watching more TV. It's a stupid comedy show. I don't know what it's called.” 

I can see light from the window. I look at the clock. 7 am. Kristian and I sit on his bed, behind the rest of the guys. He silently kisses me. When the guys are absorbed in the show, Kristian slips his hand down my shorts, and begins to stroke my cock. I bite my lip to hold back the moan. My eyelids get heavy. I yawn, causing a few guys to become more aware. Kristian quickly removes his hand from my shorts. The guys look at me and say, “Let’s go back to sleep. It's already 7:00. We might want to go home at least by 4:30.” They get back under their blankets. I go to get under mine but Kristian pulls me back. Keagen shakes his head with a playful smile at us and turns off the lights. Kristian kisses me. He turns me around so my back is against his chest and wraps his arms around my waist. His arms are warm. I fall asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex


	4. Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin goes home, sleeps, eats, sleeps and has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Happy Holidays to everyone else!

When I wake up Kristian is still hugging me. The other guys are asleep. I shake Kristian. He stirs for a minute before he sits up. He kisses me. I'm still baffled by last night. After all, I had just told him I liked him..Kristian throws on a shirt and goes downstairs. He pours every guy a bowl of cereal. We go upstairs and yell, “Wake up!”  


Keagen and Adrien sit up first. Landon and Michael are next. Both Blake's sit up at the same time. Gary is the last to sit up. I say, “There's cereal downstairs.”  


I walk downstairs with Kristian, everyone else following. It's amazing how in a night you can go from ‘Awkward secret crush’ to sexual activities. I'm glad the guys are so supportive, but I don't know about the rest of the school. I know three girls came out as lesbian and most people didn't care, so why should they care if it's two guys? I eat my cereal and grab my shoes. Kristian walks over and whispers, “Your boxers are still in my bathroom.” I smile, nod and run upstairs. 

Once I get to the bathroom I take off my shorts. I put on my boxers then my shorts. I run downstairs and Kristian kisses me once more. I walk out with the guys. There's a car waiting for them. Keagen says it's his mom, and she'll drop the guys off at their houses. I decline his offer and start walking. I make it home within five minutes. I walk in and call, “Mom! I'm home!”  


“Did you have fun?”  


“Yeah…”  


I debate over whether to tell her that I have a boyfriend. I decide not to until I confirm that we are dating. I go upstairs and grab my phone. I text Kristian, ‘Are we dating or not?’  


‘Yes.’  


‘Okay. So are we going to tell people at school? And if so how?’  


‘Yes. I think we should just act like a couple during lunch. Maybe hugging and holding hands, but not kissing’  


‘That would be fine. Love ya~ :3’  


':3’  


I shut my phone off and walk downstairs.  


“Mom..?”  


She turns and her face is shocked, probably from my quiet tone, since I'm usually loud.  


“Yes..?”  


“I..uh...I got a boyfriend...it's Kristian..”  


“Really? That's great!”  


She hugs me.  


“You're not disappointed in me for dating a guy…?”  


“No, as long as you're happy.”  


I smile at her.  


“Thanks, mom.”  


I go upstairs and I suddenly feel tired. I fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's dark out. I check my texts. There's 12, all from Kristian. I check them. They are all wondering where I am.  
‘Sorry, fell asleep.’  


He replies within a minute. ‘Oh’  


I chuckle. It's adorable that he's was worried about me not replying. He's apparently the protective boyfriend.  


My phone beeps and I tap our chat.  


‘I broke up with my girlfriend.’  


‘Actually she was supportive. She said that if I was gay and found a boy I like she'd be happy since I was happy.’  


‘Well that's nice.’  


'Yeah. She’s really nice, and if i wasn’t gay I would like her.’  


‘I can see why.’  


‘I gotta go, Ben. Bye. See you Monday.’  


‘Bye.’  


I turn off my phone screen. My mom comes in my room and says, “Oh, you're awake. Dinner’s ready. Come eat.”  


“Okay, mom.”  


I walk downstairs and eat. When I come upstairs I check my phone. I have one text from Kristian. It's a selfie of him making a kissy face. I send a kissy face emoji back. I throw my clothes into the basket and climb into bed. I fall asleep.

_I grab Kristian’s hand and someone says, loudly, “Oh my god! Kristian's gay!? That's disgusting!” A girl who came out of the closet yells, “That is so nasty!” I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I can’t stop them from running down my cheek. A sob racks my body._

I sit up. I sigh. “The kids at school aren’t **_that_** judgmental. They didn’t judge the girls that came out too harshly, at least not out loud, I’ll be fine.” I walk downstairs quietly and get a bottle of water. I bring it upstairs and play on my phone.


	5. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin and Kristian go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still female and straight. Sorry for the long time in between chapters.

When I get to school Monday, I run up to Kristian and hug him. Everyone in the hallway sees and looks as I hug him tightly. He hugs me back. We see the guys smiling at us and everyone else is shocked. I go to my locker and get my stuff for Mrs. Smalls’ class. I walk beside Kristian. He reaches over to grab my hand and intertwines our fingers. I smile at him. We get to class and I see everyone here looking at us, including the teacher. We break apart and go to sit at our own seats. 

The whole lesson I feel like people are staring at me. When we get to our lockers I pass by Laura and Madeline. Laura says, “You were right. Here.” She passes her a quarter and Laura pockets it. Did they make a bet on us? Or on one of us? I sit with Kristian at lunch. He holds my hand under the table. When we go out to recess, there's a bus there. Normally when there's a bus in the parking it, most people are behind it even though we're not supposed to be. Kristian pulls me behind a bus, undetected, and says, “See? Did anyone judge you?” 

“No. But I saw Laura give a quarter to Madeline after class, like they had a bet.” 

“They did. They've had it since before you came to the school. Laura said I wouldn't come out as gay even if I was, and Madeline said I would. Obviously, Madeline was right.” 

“Oh..” 

Kristian looks at me for a second before he leans in and gently kisses me. I kiss back. He deepens the kiss, pushing my back against the bus. I lick his lip. He opens his mouth just enough for me to get my tongue in. We explore every inch of each other’s mouths. I slide my hand up his jacket and shirt, resting my palm against his abs. I then slide my hands down his sweatpants, resting it against bat his dick, still clothed by boxers. We keep kissing, only parting every so often for air. 

I hear a gasp. We part and I look to the right. Mrs. Smalls is standing there. She looks dazed for a second before she says, “Get out from behind the bus.” She walks a few steps before she adds, “Also, please don't make out on school property where people could easily see you.” I look at Kristian. She didn't seem to even care that we were making out, only that people might see. 

We step to the other side of the bus. I see Keagen laughing. I grab his hand. A teacher blows a whistle to let us know it's time to go inside. When I get to my locker to get my science stuff, I gasp. My locker had stuff written on it. I see someone run off to a teacher. I read the stuff. It has gay, faggot, go suck a dick, and other terms written on it. 

Mrs. Smalls gets to my locker and she suddenly looks angry. “The person who did this will get in trouble. I will personally make sure of it.” She went to the office and they talked to it. They had the janitor clean it. I got my science book and trapper and walked to class, now depressed. Just five minutes ago, I had my hands down my boyfriend’s pants, now I’m close to tears because of some homophobe. Science was boring. We did guided notes, which are fill in the blanks, and read about the atmosphere. Kristian was next to me. He had his left hand set on my knee. 

When the bell rang I hurried to my locker. Kristian said, “Hey, ask your mom if you can come home with me?” 

“Okay.” 

I texted my mom asking if it was okay to walk to Kristian’s house with him after they played basketball. She said it was fine. I grabbed my jacket and backpack and followed Kristian. “She said yes.” 

He got close to me and whispered in my ear, “We can continue where we left off, Ben.” 

I know that my face went red. “Okay…” 

“We don’t play basketball until 4.” 

“That’s an hour…” 

“Exactly.” 

Realization sets in. I smirk at him and follow him to the indoor court where they play. We’re 50 minutes early. He pulls me to the locker room. He said the guys don’t change until 4, even though they get there at 3. He kisses me, pushing me against the wall again. I hurry the kiss along and force my tongue in. I unzip his jacket and he shrugs it off. We part and I pull his shirt off, along with my jacket and shirt. I stick my hands down his pants again, this time rubbing. He lets out a moan against my mouth. He kicks his shoes off. I repeat his action. 

He sticks his hand down my pants and I moan. He bends down and takes the waistband of my sweats in his teeth. He pulls them down, slowly, in a teasing manner. I get impatient and push his pants down quickly. We kick them off our ankles and I push his boxers to the ground. He can tell I’m getting impatient so he pushes my boxers down and I kick them off. I bend down and lick the head of his dick. He lets out a gasp. I take the head in my mouth and begin to suck on his dick. His hands rest on the back of my head as he forces me to deepthroat. He moans. I continue to suck him off. He cums after a minutes. He pulls me up, breathing heavily, and bends down in front of me and begins to deepthroat me. I moan. It takes me longer to cum. I fall against the locker, breathing heavily. 

I barely register the squeak of the door. I pick up my sweats and cover myself. I look over see Kristian doing the same thing. Keagen is the first one in. He takes one look at us and says, “Really? Is this all your relationship is going to be? Sex?” 

“Probably,” remarks Adrien, noticing us as he walks in. “Kristian always was horny, even before he realized he was gay.” 

“Hey! Not true!” Kristian tries to defend himself. 

“Yes, it was.” Adrien replied. 

“No!” Kristian said loudly. 

“You almost always had a boner. Trust me. Someone in your homeroom noticed just this year, in Mr. Bott’s class.” Adrien replied. 

“Fuck.” Kristian said. 

“Fuck is right.” Keagen laughed. 

Kristian turns to me. “Ben, you playin’ with us?” 

I hear Keagen shout as he leaves, “He already _played _with you!”__

__“Screw you, Keagen!” Kristian shouts back._ _

__“Sorry, I’m straight!” Keagen shouts and I hear him and Adrien laugh._ _

__Kristian ignores him. “Yeah, let me get my shorts on though.” I say._ _

__“‘Kay.”_ _

__I grab my boxers from the floor and pull them on, blocking my junk with my sweatpants. I drop the pants after I get my boxers on. I pull on basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt on. Kristian also has a sleeveless shirt on, showing the muscles on his arm. This is gonna be a great year. We play a few games of basketball._ _

__I go back to Kristian’s house afterwards. Kristian leads me in and his mom says, “Hey, honey.” She notices me and says, “You must be Benjamin.”_ _

__“Yes, I am.”_ _

__“Well, I'm Kristian's mom. Have fun. I can drive you to your house so you don't have to walk home in the dark during winter.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__I smile at her and follow Kristian upstairs to his room. Kristian looks at me. I remember my locker. I feel the tears well up in my eyes._ _

__They fall before I can blink them back. Kristian grabs me and pulls me onto his bed. He sets my head in his lap and pats my shoulder. I can't stop the tears. “What's wrong, Ben?”_ _

__“I-I can't b-believe someone could d-do something so h-horrible to me b-because of something I h-have no control o-over!”_ _

__“I know. You heard Mrs. Smalls though. She said she'd personally take care of it.”_ _

__“I-I know b-but that doesn't c-change that s-someone did it.”_ _

__“Don’t let some idiot make you feel less than ANYONE else.”_ _

__“I-I can’t h-help it, K-Kristian!”_ _

__He rubs my back to soothe me. I end up hugging him. He lifts me up and kisses my cheek. “Benjamin. You are perfect how you are. Don't let some homophobic asshole make you feel like you aren't good enough.”_ _

__“I want to k-know if anyone d-did this to the g-girls who came out?”_ _

__“I don’t think so, I never saw their lockers.”_ _

__That made me cry harder. “It was p-probably a guy.”_ _

__“What makes you say that?”_ _

__“Aren’t m-most teenage g-girls into g-guy on guy a-action? While t-teenage boys are into l-lesbian action?”_ _

__“I guess that makes sense.”_ _

__He hugs me. I hug back. I feel tired. I fall into his chest and fall asleep._ _

__The last thing I hear is, “I love you, Ben.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I also never was the "new kid" at school because I went to the same school my entire life. All characters are based off my classmates or 7th grade teachers. I don't know if any of them are gay or not. This is a story they do not know about.


End file.
